1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus, a driving method thereof, and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In related art organic EL display apparatuses, for example, the degradation of the luminous brightness of organic EL devices of the organic EL display apparatuses over time is much more rapid than that of inorganic EL display apparatuses. That is, as the lighting time accumulates, the reduction in brightness becomes noticeable. As an example, in the organic EL display apparatuses, the lighting time with a luminance of, for example, 300 cd/m2 is up to approximately 10,000 hours.
Accordingly, this drawback can be overcome by enhancing the manufacturing process so that the reduction in brightness is prevented, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-154596, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-214157.